


#1 Crush Pt 2

by Iwantutobehapppier



Series: Festival of Smut [7]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: After that wet dream Bucky tried his best to keep his distance from you, not sure he could control himself. However, that isn’t very easy in such a tight space, especially if your stay is extended.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Festival of Smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	#1 Crush Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a day late, yesterday was just no good for me. Ended up being a drabble less sex in this one than the most, my bad! Anyway, Happy Belated 7th Night of Chanukah. Here it is a continuation of #1 Crush.

Bucky’s fingers twitched resting on his thigh as the two of you sat at the tiny kitchen table eating breakfast in silence. It had been two days since Bucky’s nap emission fiasco and since he had kept a pretty good distance from you. Fearful of what idiotic thing he might say or do next.

Just as you went to say something the SAT phone on the living room side table rang. Bucky shot up and rushed to get it, practically sprinting away form you. You frowned at the sight, he had been acting so strange since the first night. You weren’t sure exactly what had happened, only that when he came out for dinner he had new pants on and a soft blush on his cheeks all night.

“Bucky,” He breaths out answering the phone You watch him nod his head in affirmation of whatever the person was saying on the other end. It was utterly charming and adorable he would do such, the person on the phone unable to see it. Bitting your lips you had to stifle your giggle.

“What?!” His outburst pulled you from your admiration. “Another 48 hours before extraction?” His tone was exasperated. “I don’t know if there is enough food to last-”

You frowned, these houses were stocked to last up to four months. As if your thoughts were conveyed by the person the phone Buck audibly sighed.

“Right right, I know.” Silence once more. “Okay, see you soon.” Hitting the end call button on the SAT phone he placed it back in its original spot. Breakfast forgotten Bucky sat on the couch rubbing his forehead in contemplation. He wasn’t sure if he could last the final day, let alone the 2 more days now tacked on. 

You take a tentative step towards him wringing your hands in front of you, unsure what could cause such a sour mood, yes it sucked to be stuck here longer but did it really warrant such a dramatic reaction? Enough was enough, clearly, there was something wrong with him and you weren’t going to be treated poorly because he was in a piss poor mood. 

“Did I do something to upset you Bucky?” Bucky looked up noticing how close you were to him, your knee practically brushed his bent leg. He wasn’t sure he could handle much contact with you, considering what a simple dream did to him. His brows furrowed in confusion at your words. 

“What? No you could never-” He was quick to correct this misunderstanding, you could never do anything wrong, it was him, always him but you wouldn’t let him. 

“It’s just that.” With a pause you sit next to him on the couch, you notice his fingers twitch in response, “You haven’t really talked to me since we got here and-” 

“Listen you’re fine.” Bucky sighed and scooted from you but was impeded by the couch armrest. Why did you have to sit so close to him? “I’m just- It’s just that..” His words trailed off, the intensity of your attention on him, the way your chest rose and fell with each breath, unconsciously he licked his lips at the thought. Oh and lips, how could he think of anything but how tempting your lips looked? 

“It’s just what?” You placed an encouraging hand on his knee. He feels his throat tighten at the warmth of your fingers through his pants. Looking down at your hand then back up, could he just go for broke and tell you the truth?

“I can’t be in the same room without wantin’ to kiss you,” Bucky’s words quicken, he can feel his palms sweat “And I know a dame like you wouldn’t see much in a guy like me given who I am and what I’ve done but I just-” He stutters like a damn fool, a fool head over heels for you. “I can’t help what I want.”

“I want that too” Bucky swore he was hallucinating, or at the very least asleep again.

“You do?” Not bothering to answer you leaned over and kiss him. 

The kiss was better than his dream could have ever been. Your pillowy lips pressed to his was heaven on earth. The way your breasts pushed against his chest sent a tantalizing tingle down his spine. His hands wrapped around your back, pulling into his lap and tighten around you, wanted to mold you to him.

And he did want to. He wanted to keep you with him forever, this feeling, this elation he felt in your presence. You didn’t look at him with shadows of the past as Steve did, you don’t look at him as a forced tag along, like Sam does at times. You don’t even give him worried glances, like those who read the SHIELD/Hydra dump often do. Instead, you looked at him as a man. 

A hesitant slip of your tongue along his bottom lip was rewarded with his hands trailing down your back to grip that ass he had been dreaming of. When his tongue met yours you let out a soft whimper, his fingers kneading into your supple behind. He began to rock you against him, the wait and constant desire you leading to equivalent of a pressure cooker of passion unleashed on you. Bucky would have you whole if you’d let him. He hoped you’d let him.

Nipping your bottom lip, Bucky captured your bottom lip between his giving a gentle suck. Kisses trail down your mouth, chin, and neck until his face is nuzzling into the dip between shoulder and neck. He inhaled deeply, his senses overloaded by your scent he can’t help but push your hips harder on his ever-growing arousal.

“Bucky,” his name passes your lip like a prayer if he could hear you say his name in such reverence every day he’d gladly do whatever you asked of him. 

“Let me love you,” his voice heavy with passion against your neck. 

“Yes,” barely a whisper but he hears it.

Suddenly you were on top of him, the only barrier between the two of you, your moistened panties. His cock rubbed against them adding pre-cum to the mess you had made. Bucky’s soft blue eyes admired every curve of your body, hands cupping your breasts, moving to your hips. Pulling your panties too the side, impatient to wait any longer you slowly raise your hips and line his pulsing cock to your entrance.

Slowly you take him, Bucky’s fingers twitched on your hips, tightening to a point that will certainly leave bruises. His eyes entranced on the sight of your delicious tight heat taking him inch by inch. 

“Such a good girl,” He praised when you were full of him, your hands on his abdomen to keep you up. While you gave your body time to adjust to him you yelp at the feeling of a pinch on your ass.

“Hey!” You slapped his chest in retaliation.

“Sorry babe,” His tone anything but apologetic, “Had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.”

“Aren’t you supposed to pinch yourself?” He shrugged his shoulders.

“I’d rather pinch you than me,” Bucky lifted you up and almost off his cock before dropping you back down. A chorus of moans fell between the two of you. How had he gone so long denying himself this? One thing was certain, he had a good idea on how the next few days were going to pan out. Two extra days may not be enough.


End file.
